


My Immortal: Star Treck

by Kirk_Loves_Spock_221B



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, I was not actually dropped as a child, I'm not an idiot, Multi, this is a joke, this is a parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirk_Loves_Spock_221B/pseuds/Kirk_Loves_Spock_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: I am not an idiot, merely doing an impression of one for your amusement. I do not own the disaster that is ‘My Immortal’ by XXXbloodyrists666XXX/Tara Gillespie. This is meant to be read in Comic Sans, by the way. My Spellchecker is trying to shoot me in the face right now, please help me if you know how to.</p><p>Ebony is accidentally beamed upon the 'goffic' version of the USS Enterprise.<br/>Notice that I still ship Spirk. Even in this universe they are lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaptur 1 guyz!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hey guyz i fond dis thng i like almost as moch as MCR! Its caled star treck! My vamp frind showd it 2 meh an now im rite a story fer u guyz! Dis is a seqel to my otter fic My Imortal(Is god go read it if ur goffic) No flamz dis time!

I was jst makin out wif my bf Draco wen I disapered. Ten i was on a ship and ther was peeple arond me. Tey were all wearin black close and some of them hd tatos and peircings.

“OMG WHERE ARE I” i stated 2 cry teers of blood and my makep stated to com of. I felt a hand on my shoolder an loked up  2 se a man wif a butterfly tatto on his face. “Im James Kerk. U r verry pretty.”, he sed darkly.

i stoped criing cuz he was butiful. “im Ebony Dark'nes Demetia Raven Way”

A/N: Clifhangar guyz! No flammes! if u flamme u r a prep and ewwwwwwww get awy frm meh! By guyz!


	2. Chaptur 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want this to be a reenactment story. So from now on, I am not Kirk_Loves_Spock_221B. I am XXXbloodyrists666XXX. Even though I will ask you not to flame, feel free to do so. It's about re-living, or living for the first time, 'My Immortal'.

A/N: im back guyz! Fangz fer al teh god revews! We r lke blood-sisterss.

"Your name is verry nise" Kerk sed.  
I blushe undur my fondation. Behind Kerk stood an alien. He was wearing black skiny jeans an a lether jaket. "I am Spoc" he said as he lit a cigahrete. He had lot of peircings on his ears. Spocs ears was pointy lke a nife. Teh alein didnt sey anythng but i coold tell he loved meh.   
"Were is Draco?" i asked teh men.  
"Who is dat?" Kerk sed. "Were r u from?  
"I am from hogwurts. Draco is my bf and i miss him :( i mis ma band bloody gothic rose 666 an i-"  
Spoc interupted me? "Were in a band 2! Ors is caled Poison Darkness Victim. We ned a singeer. Can u sing?"  
"Yeah why r u hiting on meh"  
"Ok im sory"

"I ned blood cuz im a vampire. Dont hat meh Jimes" i sad  
"No i luv u. I am a vamoire 2! Spoc is werd. We dont know if hes a person er a elf er a vulcen." Kerrk sd  
"Hay be nise 2 meh?" Spoc sed  
"Tere is blood in da hospitil in ma ship."  
"K" we waked 2 teh hospitil in teh ship. Spoc were staring at mah but and i felt wired. "STAP IT" i yeled at him.  
"OK FIN" he screamed back. He left and went to his huose in teh ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guyz i ned help. Is Spoc a vulcen or a person? Cuz in teh movi it was confuzing an i dont knew. Is he a elf? Fangz by! Dnt flammme!


	3. Chaptur 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sickbay for the win. Bones is one of my favorites, this is going to be great.

A/N Fangs for all teh revews an encorment guyz(No, really. Comments make me day.) Warnin: tere is sum cussin cuz bonez is a satanist

We want 2 teh hospitil in teh ship. Tere were a man with gauges in his ear and a spiked collar and blu streaks in his hair. "Fuck you Kerk. Who r u? Im Bonez. I worsip Satin."

"My nam is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. Wat r we doing here anway?"

"Idk i jus waned u 2meat my frend. He not crepy like Spoc so dint wory. Sed Kerk.

"K"

Les go 2 de bridge so wee can cut orswlves."sad Kerk

"U hav a brige?" I sed in wander

Bonez was agry "No u stupid bitch it like a mothurfukin ofice"

"K y u mad tho"

Bonez puled out a dol and stated to do a blac rital. We helled him cuz we r vampirez an he said fang youu(lop)

Den we wint 2 teh bride.

(And thanks again so so so so so so much for wasting your time on this story. I feel a writer's love to all of you out there[Ok I just came up with that what does that even mean]. And I sometimes forget how much I really enjoy writing these, and sometimes the best way to remind yourself you love doing something is to actually do it


	4. Chaptur 4

((Hello fellow trekkies and people that enjoy making fun of poor writing, I am back. My only excuse is that Klingons and homework had become increasingly hostile.))

We got of the eleveter to teh brige and then i saw a rusian guy siting next 2 an asia and i knew that teh russan was also a satinist (bcuz he is rissian and all russia people worship satan duhhh if u dont now tis u r stupit!!!11!)  
"this is checkoff" kerk sed  
checkoff walked up 2 us and sad "hi is this r singer she cute'  
i blushd and kerk ansered 4 ma 'yis this is our singer her nam is Ebony"  
i turned arond and saw spoc staring at my but again "No why r u doing that"  
"sorry" he sed (but he ddnt sound sory bcuz he didnt have a emoticon wif it)  
"spoc b nice 2 her ur such a loser omg" teh asin sed "by teh way my nam is soolu

((TO BE CONTINUED I HAVE TO DO HOMEWORK SORRY I HATE NOT HAVING ENOUGH TIME TO DO THINGS))

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed. I repeat: THIS IS A JOKE. I AM NOT A DUMBASS.  
> Should I 'rite' more?


End file.
